We Found Love
"We Found Love" è un brano musicale della cantante barbadiana Rihanna, pubblicato come primo singolo dal suo sesto album in studio, Talk That Talk. È una collaborazione con il DJ Calvin Harris, che ne è anche il produttore. Il brano è stato trasmesso in anteprima il 22 settembre sulla stazione radiofonica londinese Capital FM. La sua copertina è stata pubblicata il 21 settembre. "We Found Love" è stata messa in commercio su iTunes il 22 settembre 2011 ed è infine stata inviata alle radio statunitensi l'11 ottobre. "We Found Love" è un brano uptempo che fa uso di beat martellanti e ritmi ripetitivi creati da sintetizzatori. Il singolo è entrato alla settima posizione della classifica digitale statunitense vendendo 117.000 copie in soli quattro giorni, per poi saltare alla nona posizione la settimana successiva. Il singolo è inoltre entrato alla posizione numero 75 della classifica radiofonica statunitense, il che gli ha permesso di debuttare al sedicesimo posto della Billboard Hot 100. Ha poi raggiunto la prima posizione della classifica statunitense e di quelle di altri quattordici Paesi. Il brano ha ricevuto recensioni miste da parte dei critici musicali; alcuni hanno apprezzato la composizione del brano e la resa vocale di Rihanna, mentre altri hanno constatato che il contenuto del testo sia troppo scarno. Il video che lo accompagna, pubblicato il 19 ottobre 2011, è stato diretto da Melina Matsoukas, ha come temi l'amore e la droga e ha attratto particolare attenzione dai media. Prima della pubblicazione "We Found Love" è stata fatta ascoltare in anteprima mondiale sulla stazione radiofonica londinese Capital FM ed è stata pubblicata su iTunes nello stesso giorno in molti Paesi. Il singolo è stato prodotto dal DJ scozzese Calvin Harris.Dopo il grande successo internazionale del precedente album di Rihanna, Loud, pubblicato a novembre 2010, la cantante ha confermato sul suo profilo Twitter che sarebbe uscita una sua ristampa contenente nuove canzoni inedite, scrivendo che «il periodo di Loud continua con nuova musica da aggiungere alla vostra collezione!» A settembre 2011 Rihanna ha tuttavia scritto, sempre sul suo Twitter, che l'idea di ristampare Loud era stata sostituita da quella di pubblicare un nuovo album: «Avevo pensato a una ristampa, ma Loud è un pezzo unico a sé! Inoltre voi tutti lavorate così dannatamente duro che vi meritate qualcosa di totalmente nuovo». Il 19 settembre 2011 Rihanna ha scritto sul suo Twitter che stava ascoltando la sua nuova canzone; Calvin Harris, che ha risposto "Sometimes it feels like we find love in the most hopeless place", ha fatto intuire che quella frase faceva parte del testo. In un'intervista con la radio Capital FM Harris ha spiegato che i follower di Twitter di Rihanna gli hanno inviato messaggi dicendo che sarebbe stato «meglio per lui se la canzone non fosse stata spazzatura», frase che il DJ ha commentato dicendo che, nonostante il tono vagamente minaccioso, «fa comunque parte del divertimento». Copertina La copertina di We Found Love è stata pubblicata sulla pagina di Rihanna su Facebook il 22 settembre 2011.Grady Smith di Entertainment Weekly ha così commentato l'immagine: «''We found love in a hopeless place'', canta Rihanna accompagnata da dei sintetizzatori alla David Guetta. Ma giudicando dalla copertina del singolo la posizione in cui si trova non sembra proprio senza speranze, non è così? Forse c'è un edificio in fiamme fuori dall'inquadratura, e quell'idrante non funziona. Penso che quello sarebbe senza speranze». Un critico della rivista Sugar Magazine ha scritto: «Su chiunque altro quel look sembrerebbe abbastanza strano, ma in qualche modo Rihanna riesce a far apparire bello un sovraccarico di jeans». Un altro critico anonimo di Neon Limelight ritiene che Rihanna voglia avere un'immagine da maschiaccio per il suo nuovo album, scrivendo: «Ha veramente optato per quel look sexy da maschiaccio per questo periodo a quanto sembra; ricordate il look tranquillo che sfoggiava nella copertina del singolo?» Composizione We Found Love è un brano electro house e dance pop midtemoi. Amanda Dobbins, giornalista per la rivista New York, ha elogiato la composizione della canzone, scrivendo che «le influenze di musica elettronica di Harris si trovano in tutto questo pezzo — suona come una vera canzone house, con l'aggiunta della voce sognante di Rihanna che domina il ritmo». Robbie Daw, autore per il sito Idolator, si è soffermato sul testo, con particolare enfasi sul verso "We found love in a hopeless place" ("Abbiamo trovato l'amore in un posto senza speranze"), scrivendo che è probabilmente il migliore in tutte le canzoni pop pubblicate finora nel 2011. Glen Gamboa del giornale Newsday ha criticato la scarsità di varietà di testo nella canzone, ma ha elogiato la sua composizione, definendola «un inno da club» che consiste nel verso "We found love in a hopeless place", ripetuto varie volte in tutta la canzone, che Gamboa ha descritto come «toccante e dolcemente trionfante». Gamboa ha aggiunto che «lo stile di We Found Love consiste in una versione più ottimizzata e convenzionale del dubstep, nonostante contiene elementi unicamente elettronici e ritmi complessi». Leah Collins di The Vancouver Sun ha apprezzato molto l'utilizzo delle doti vocali di Rihanna nella canzone, scrivendo che la cantante «tira fuori la sua voce per questo pezzo». Comunque, Amos Barshad di Grantland ha criticato la voce di Rihanna, definendola «un ripensamento totale». Scott Shelter di PopCrush ha commentato la composizione della canzone, scrivendo che «la festiva canzone vanta di una melodia leggera e allegra e di un testo che parla di una coppia che s'innamora partendo da niente». Scott ha aggiunto che la base musicale di We Found Love, contenendo molti sintetizzatori, «è ballabile ma sembra essere più leggera delle altre canzoni da discoteca". Priya Elan di New Musical Express ha anch'ella elogiato la composizione della canzone e la voce di Rihanna, scrivendo che la produzione di Harris sembra «voler sfidare» quella del team di beatmaker StarGate, che hanno in passato lavorato su un singolo della cantante, Only Girl (In the World), ma notando che la composizione di We Found Love è in una chiave diversa. Riguardo alla voce di Rihanna, Elan ha scritto che la cantante sembra «estremamente rilassata» e che la sua voce è «lussuriosa», aggiungendo che We Found Love ricorda una traccia di Loud, intitolata Complicated. Critica La canzone ha ricevuto critiche di vario genere, molte delle quali si sono concentrate sulla troppa semplicità del testo. Un critico della rivista Instinct ha apprezzato la canzone, scrivendo che «vanta di una più grande energia, di una sensazione da ora di punta» Michael Cragg di The Guardian ha commentato che la canzone rispecchia molto un precedente singolo di Rihanna, Only Girl (In the World), soprattutto per il suo stile molto dance.Cragg ha inoltre notato somiglianze tra We Found Love e il singolo di Leona Lewis di Collide, pubblicato meno di un mese prima, ma ha criticato la struttura della canzone, scrivendo che «è un po' strana, dato che il primo ritornello fa più da sfondo ai sintetizzatori di Harris (e questo spiegherebbe la collaborazione), mentre nel secondo è il contrario». Glen Gamboa di Newsday ha paragonato We Found Love ai brani di Kylie Minogue, con la quale Calvin Harris ha spesso collaborato. Un critico di GlobalGrind ha commentato che nel testo di We Found Love potrebbe esserci un messaggio verso l'ex fidanzato Chria Brown nel verso "We found love in a hopeless place". Quest'ultima opinione è nata quando Brown ha ritwittato uno status di Rihanna su Twitter con scritto «A volte è come se trovassimo l'amore nel posto con meno speranze in assoluto». Priya Elan di NME ha commentato che We Found Love è un'ottima scelta come primo singolo estratto dal nuovo album, scrivendo che «è totalmente diverso» da tutti i singoli di lancio degli altri album di Rihanna, dato che la canzone non ha quel fattore scossa che gli altri hanno; ha scritto: "Finora i primi singoli estratti dagli album di Rihanna hanno avuto un grandissimo successo commerciale. Pon De Replay, SOS, Umbrella, Russian Roulette, Only Girl (In the World)... We Found Love sarà il primo a non far parte di questa lista?» Jody Rosen di Rolling Stone ha parlato negativamente della canzone, definendola «il peggior singolo della carriera di Rihanna»; ha tuttavia aggiunto che questo singolo avrebbe comunque potuto riscuotere un grandissimo successo commerciale. Video musicale Produzione Il video musicale di "We Found Love" è stato pubblicato il 19 ottobre 2011. Le registrazioni sono avvenute tra il 26 ed il 28 settembre 2011 in un campo situato a Bangor, nell'Irlanda del Nord, poco prima dell'inizio del tour europeo della cantante ed è stato diretto da Melina Matsoukas che aveva diretto precedentemente i video per Rude Boy nel 2010 e il controverso S&M nel 2011 Alcune foto della cantante sono state immesse su Internet nello stesso giorno, nelle quali indossa un top rosso a bandana, una lunga camicia di flanella e dei jeans strappati, che ricordano la copertina del singolo. Altri scatti la mostrano indossare un bikini con disegnata la bandiera americana, una giacca di jeans e un altro paio di jeans strappati. Durante le registrazioni, alcuni automobilisti che guidavano nei dintorni del set del video hanno chiamato la BBC per informarla che l'area era molto trafficata, dato che molti rallentavano per vedere Rihanna. Sul luogo delle riprese è sorto un piccolo dissidio tra Rihanna e un contadino del luogo, tale Alan Graham che le aveva concesso il proprio campo di grano. L'uomo non ha infatti gradito la scelta dell'artista di spogliarsi e ha interrotto le riprese del video, per cui Rihanna ha deciso di rivestirsi e rimandare le riprese al 28 settembre, spostandole in un quartiere di Belfast.Graham ha dichiarato: "Quando le riprese sono diventate per me inaccettabili ho chiesto di fermarle. Mi è sembrato che la situazione fosse inappropriata, quindi ho chiesto loro di andarsene e l'hanno fatto." Le riprese del video sono state mantenute tanto segrete non solo da non permettere a fan e giornalisti di avvicinarsi al set, ma persino da non rivelare alle comparse il loro ruolo finché non arrivarono sul luogo. La rivista Rap-Up ha scritto che il video riecheggia quello del primo singolo estratto dal precedente album di Rihanna, Only Girl (In the World), il quale era stato anch'esso ambientato tra campi e colline. Rihanna ha lasciato un messaggio su Twitter sul video che dice: «Non riesco proprio a smetterla di pensare al video che abbiamo appena finito di registrare! Semplicemente il miglior video che abbia mai fatto!» La cantante ha poi spigato meglio il concetto: «Non abbiamo mai fatto un video così prima d'ora. Questo è probabilmente uno dei video più profondi che abbia mai fatto... parla d'amore e dell'amore inteso come una droga, lo si capisce vedendolo». Sinossi Il video comincia con un monologo da parte di un narratore esterno di sesso femminile che dice: «È come se stessi urlando ma nessuno ti sentisse. Ti senti quasi in imbarazzo che qualcuno sia così importante, che senza di lui (o lei) ti senta inutile. Nessuno capirà mai quanto fa male. Ti senti senza speranze come se niente potesse salvarti. E quando tutto è detto e fatto, speri quasi di riavere tutte quelle brutte cose per rivivere quelle belle». Nel frattempo, molte scene di Rihanna e del suo amante, interpretato dal boxer e modello britannico Dudley O'Shaughnessy, catturate in diverse situazioni, come il guardarsi negli occhi sdraiati in una vasca da bagno e il baciarsi in un luna park. Queste scene includono immagini sia d'amore che di odio tra i due amanti. Prima che la canzone cominci, dei tuoni sono proiettati su un muro sul quale Rihanna è appoggiata. Quando le prime parole della canzone vengono cantate, Rihanna e il suo amante vengono nuovamente mostrati in una moltitudine di scenari, dove sono mostrati molto innamorati ed impegnati in attività divertenti, come ad esempio il frequentare luna park e il mangiare in ristoranti fast food. Durante il ritornello, sono mostrate immagini di droghe e occhi dilatati, nonché scene di Rihanna e il suo amante che sono in procinto d'intraprendere un atto sessuale, prima della quale il ragazzo spoglia l'amata e con lei si mette sul letto. Mentre il ritornello prosegue, compaiono immagini di Rihanna e di altre persone ad un rave party all'aperto che ballano, con Calvin Harris come DJ. Nel secondo ritornello, i due amanti sono sempre mostrati innamorati, visto che giocano insieme in un supermercato e si spingono sul carrello a vicenda. Tuttavia, nella seconda parte del secondo ritornello, Rihanna esprime preoccupazione verso il suo ragazzo che sta guidando incautamente con lei al suo fianco, e si cominciano a mostrare le difficoltà e le divergenze nella relazione, nella quale la violenza reciproca per via dell'eccessivo uso di droghe aumenta costantemente. Il video termina con una scena di Rihanna che prende i suoi vestiti da un cassetto e li inserisce in una valigia, pronta per lasciare il suo amante. Esibizioni dal vivo Rihanna ha cantato "We Found Love" dal vivo ai Grammy Awards, ai Brit Awards e insieme al remix di Cockiness agli Mtv Video Musical Awards. Censura Dopo la censura di "S&M", bandito in ben 11 paesi, "We Found Love" in Francia è in fascia protetta è può essere visto in TV solo dopo le 22. La Francia è rimasta scandalizzata dalle tinte forti del video che attira ma fa discutere per le sue scene di droga, sesso e vomito. Rihanna in "We Found Love" rihanna-we-found-love-farm.jpg rihanna-we-found-love-1 (1).jpg rihanna-we-found-love-video.jpg rihanna-We-Found-Love-4.jpg Rihanna-We-found-Love-foto-05.jpg We-Found-Love-Music-Video-rihanna-26934719-1210-680.jpg rihanna-we-found-love-1.jpg VMAs-2012-Robert-Pattinson-Is-Rooting-for-Rihanna-and-We-Found-Love.jpg We-Found-Love-Music-Video-rihanna-26934945-1210-680.jpg Rihanna-Censura-Francia-We-Found-Love-TV-2011-23111114.jpg 32011_img_big.jpg Rihanna-Censura-Francia-We-Found-Love-TV-2011-2311115.jpg Rihanna-Censura-Francia-We-Found-Love-TV-2011-2311114.jpg Rihanna-Censura-Francia-We-Found-Love-TV-2011-2311113.jpg we found love cigarett.jpg Confronti Con Chris Brown In seguito alla pubblicazione del video, molti critici hanno notato la strana somiglianza fra l'ex fidanzato di Rihanna. Chris Brown. e l'attore che compare nel video, Dudley O'Shaughnessy, nonché i riferimenti nel video all'atto di violenza commesso da Brown su Rihanna nella sera dei Grammy Award del 2009. Chris Doplan di Consequence of Sound ha affermato che O'Shaughnessy è molto somigliante a Brown per quanto riguarda l'aspetto fisico. Amanda Dobbins della rivista New York ha concordato con Doplan, sottolineando l'affinità fra i due, e aggiungendo che l'irlandese ha i capelli biondi e corti, proprio come Brown li aveva in quel periodo. Erika Ramirez di Billboard ha anch'ella pensato che O'Shaughnessy rappresenti Brown, specialmente nella scena durante la quale la coppia è mostrata all'interno di una macchina, dove O'Shaughnessy guida spericolatamente e Rihanna lo prega di fermarsi William Goodman della rivista Spin ha analizzato l'intero video, mettendo in evidenza i riferimenti a Chris Brown. Per prima cosa, come molti altri critici, ha notato l'ovvia somiglianza fra Brown e O'Shaughnessy, scrivendo: «Il video include un sosia di Chris Brown, con tanto di capelli tinti e bicipiti scolpiti». Goodman ha continuato commentando il discorso introduttivo al video della Deyn, che pare essere su Brown: «Il video si apre con un discorso di Agyness Deyn che avverte: "Ti senti quasi in imbarazzo che qualcuno sia così importante, che senza di lui (o lei) ti senta inutile. ... speri quasi di riavere tutte quelle brutte cose per rivivere quelle belle"». In conclusione, Goodman ha aggiunto un commento riguardo la scena del litigio in macchina, che ricorda quello avvenuto ai Grammy: «In una scena, durante un acceso litigio fra la coppia in un'automobile, il sosia di Brown dà alla bella barbadoregna una sberla sulla faccia. Convinti ora?» Con Criminal di Britney Spears Il video è stato inoltre comparato a quello di Criminal di Britney Spears, uscito due giorni prima di quello di We Found Love, il 17 ottobre 2011.Fra le somiglianze, le critiche hanno evidenziato il fatto che entrambi i video sono stati girati nel Regno Unito, dove sono stati oggetti di controversie; entrambe contengono scene di sesso, violenza e criminalità; entrambe includono la figura del ragazzaccio e parlano della vita privata delle due cantanti. Katherine St Asaph di PopDust ha notato che, nonostante molti artisti pop pubblichino video che traggono ispirazione dalle loro vite private, non mettono lo spettatore in imbarazzo. Non si può tuttavia dire lo stesso per Britney e Rihanna, e non importa se queste hanno voltato pagina nei confronti delle loro situazioni passate. La St Asaph ha inoltre fatto notare che né Britney, né Rihanna hanno mai parlato molto delle loro vite private nelle loro interviste; ha tuttavia aggiunto che non ce n'è bisogno, visto che, secondo il suo punto di vista, i loro video sono molto più efficaci delle loro interviste per capire le loro situazioni. Anche Rae Alexandra di SF Weekly ha fatto paragoni fra Criminal e We Found Love, asserendo che entrambi i video contengono «un sentimento antibritannico». Ha infatti scritto che in Criminal i "cattivi" (il suo fidanzato e i poliziotti) sono tutti britannici, mentre colui che la salva, il "criminale", è americano. Alexandra ha poi sottolineato che Britney e Rihanna hanno girato due dei loro video più controversi in un Paese con un minore tasso di criminalità rispetto agli Stati Uniti. Secondo Alexandra, infatti, i video contengono una rappresentazione xenofobica dei britannici, visti come nemici dalla cultura di massa statunitense. Classifiche Classifiche Internazionali Classifiche di fine anno Testo Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da Talk That Talk Categoria:Collaborazioni Categoria:Video